


Just how many worlds there are

by chaoticlivi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Soul Eater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossover, Halloween, Multi, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: It’s not a dark and stormy Halloween night. It’s a bright and sunny Halloween morning. But the veil between worlds is as thin as it’s ever been, and two recent American DWMA graduates - now full-fledged agents - end up at a dusty old bookshop in London Soho. A loosely organized notion of what it would be like if Soul and Maka met Crowley and Aziraphale.





	Just how many worlds there are

It’s said that in mid-autumn, around Halloween, the “veil between worlds is thin,” and that’s why there always seems to be magic afoot.

Usually people think of it as a separation of the worlds of life and death, or between ephemerality and eternity. But humans have never really grasped just how many worlds there are.

It’s not a dark and stormy Halloween night. It’s a bright and sunny Halloween morning. But the veil between worlds is as thin as it’s ever been, and two recent American DWMA graduates - now full-fledged _agents_ \- end up at a dusty old bookshop in London Soho that they hadn’t noticed last time they were in town. Maka is delighted, thinking the ancient tomes within may have some new information on Black Blood and how to manage mad old gods who are imprisoned on the moon with your friend. Soul is ready to be affectionately tolerant and help her pick out promising volumes.

As soon as Maka and Soul walk into A.Z. Fell and Co., everyone knows there’s something odd - supernaturally odd - about everybody else here, but they’re all too polite to mention it openly.

Aziraphale and Crowley assume these two must be wearing Halloween costumes of some mysterious kind. It’s charming, in a way. Aziraphale, though a bit overwhelmed by all the belts and combat boots, thinks the red tartan skirt is a pleasant and timeless look for any season. Crowley isn’t sure what you’d call their fashion, exactly, but he thinks the one with the sharp teeth and black leather is on to something bold. Whatever they’re supposed to be now, these could almost be year-round outfits. Almost.

Soul and Maka assume the shop owners - or the one shop owner and his husband, maybe? - must be dressed up for Halloween, although they can’t tell just what they’re supposed to be. They might be intending to go as time travelers, since their outfits follow the same patterns (jacket, shirt, waistcoat, tie) but with wildly different fashions. The one dude looks like he’s from 1850, and the other looks like he retired from…well, something involving a lot of black clothes. He never takes his dark glasses off.

Soul comments a little more loudly than he’d intended that this place is “dusty as hell” and oh, crap, Mr. Fell must have heard that? But he’s doing an excellent job of pretending he didn’t.

The young lady isn’t very forthcoming about what she wants to find, preferring to browse the shelves alone. Eventually she mumbles something about “the Great Old Ones,” and Aziraphale is able to point her toward some extremely rare books containing the original writings of people who were contemplating religion all over the world long ago.

Maka apologizes when she sees just how old the books are, hesitantly explaining that she probably can’t afford such priceless antiques and she understands that this isn’t a library. Mr. Fell seems oddly delighted that he won’t be making a sale and invites her to read at her leisure (as long as she replaces her own gloves with these ones to better protect the pages, there’s a dear).

While they’re poring over books, Crowley notices the young man with the teeth gravitating toward the gramophone and records. He’d been planning to spend his day dozing, unbothered, on the couch, but decides to take pity and offer to play something. The rarity of some of the recordings hanging around in this dusty old place has Soul completely fascinated, concentrating on every note. He’d thought he’d heard everything in existence by these composers, but no…even Wes has never mentioned some of these compositions.

In the end, Maka finds a first-hand account of the Gorgons and copies down information for further study. It’s not anything highly instructive, but it might help learn more about their magic. (The tone of the writing is very different from anything she’s accustomed to about the Gorgons, and Mr. Fell seems to assume it’s all fiction, but information is information.)

Maka is confused to find that Crowley thinks “The Dark Side of the Moon” is a music album, and Crowley is terribly amused to find that Maka thinks it’s her favorite book.

Crowley calls Aziraphale “angel” and Maka turns her head to glance at Soul so fast it looks like she should have whiplash. The roguishness Soul manages to put into the grin he gives her is enviable.

Both of those people, Maka confides in Soul as they leave and lose sight of the bookshop, had very unusual, very powerful Grigori souls.

“You know, maybe even weirder – neither was a weapon or a meister, but they were resonating the whole time,” Maka says as they hold hands on the Underground. “Constant. Like us!”

“Huh. I got that sense, too. Maybe your Soul Perception is rubbing off on me.”

“They must have known each other a long time.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet. Probably forever,” Soul says, giving his meister’s hand an absent-minded squeeze.

Meanwhile:

“Those two had a weird…metallic…sort of…smell? Sense? About them,” Crowley says. He’s sprawled on the couch now, head resting against Aziraphale’s thigh. “Not bad. They weren’t _demons_. Just metallic.”

“Yes. But even stranger, I could tell they’d—” Aziraphale lifts their clasped hands to gesture between the two of them. “Done what we did. Or something very much like it, anyway. There was a certain connection that I’d recognize. But they are very definitely human, so I’m unsure what that could possibly be about.”

Aziraphale finds a copy of a bizarre old tome called “The Book of Eibon” in one of his shelves. It appears to be the worldbuilding work of some long-ago fantasy author - someone he’s never heard of before, which is also quite unusual. He wishes he’d found it when the young couple from earlier was there, because it looks like it would have been right up their alley.

Happy Halloween, to you and all your beloved worlds.


End file.
